thegiverfandomcom-20200215-history
Messenger
Messenger is the third book in the Giver quartet. Messenger is a 2004 novel by children's author Lois Lowry. It forms the third installment of The Giver quartet begun by her 1993 Newbery Medal-winning novel The Giver. This novel is to take place about eight years after the events of The Giver, and about six years after the events of Gathering Blue. Characters from the two earlier books reappear in Messenger, linking the novels more strongly. Set in an isolated community known simply as Village, where people come to escape their previous lives. This novel focuses upon a boy named Matty, who serves as message-bearer through the ominous Forest that surrounds the community. Lowry introduced Matty in Gathering Blue; he is an energetic and impatient individual who is undergoing an awkward transition into adulthood as the story begins. Matty lives with Seer, an "unseeing" man who the people of the Village rescued years before. Matty is hoping for his true name to be "Messenger," since he sends messages for Leader. Many of the people in Village are like Seer: cast out from their old communities and sometimes seriously injured. They have made themselves new homes in Village. Most of the Villagers are reasonably altruistic, and the Village never lacks in people who are willing to help another Villager overcome some disability. Matty is from a community wherein people only know what the community tells them, and where those who do not fit the norm are usually put to death. Outside the safe boundaries of Village is Forest, a foreboding realm which most of the Villagers fear. In spite of the lack of dangerous beasts, Forest itself is animated. It is capable of delivering "Warnings" in the form of injuries caused by such things as sharp twigs, stinging insects, or poisonous plants, all of which attack with deliberate intent if Forest is entered. If the person who was warned enters the Forest again, Forest will kill them. Matty, whom Forest seems to favor, has gone through Forest many times without incident. Consequently, he has become Village's messenger, carrying word to the other communities scattered throughout the region. At one point, Jonas (called "Leader" in this book) says that he received a barge full of books from the Community, and that the Community has changed. Very early in the book, discord appears in Village. People who trade at a gathering called Trade Mart change from compassionate and generous to angry and impatient. The temperament of the Villagers changes, and they decide to close their borders, no longer permitting the displaced and unwanted of other communities to enter. Seer, in the wake of this sudden change, decides to send Matty to travel through the Forest to retrieve his daughter, Kira, who lives in a town several days away. The journey soon becomes gravely perilous, as the Forest begins to attempt to entangle Kira and Matty. Leader's ability of remote viewing, which the book often refers to as "seeing beyond", allows him to sense the danger. He enters the forest to save them, only to be captured himself. Kira, who has the ability to weave prophecy-like patterns in thread and cloth, uses her gift to contact Leader, who tells her to have Matty use his gift to save them. This gift is a special ability which Matty possesses but hardly understands, which makes him mad, resulting in a fury; a power of healing, which causes wholeness from the inside out. Matty puts his hands to the ground and manages to restore the integrity of Forest and people alike, at the expense of his own life. Leader names Matty the Healer, despite his death. Near the end is a quotation of poetry, derived from To An Athlete Dying Young: "Today, the road all runners come/Shoulder-high we bring you home/And set you at your threshold down/Townsman of a stiller town." This is spoken by the Village's schoolteacher, known as Mentor. On a side note, in the previous book, Gathering Blue, when Matty was a child known as Matt, the nursing of his dog Branch back to health could be a possible foreshadowing of Matty's healing powers. In this third installment of the Giver novels, In this book it is hinted out that some of the citizens in the community relate to Jonas, Fiona, Gabe, and The Giver. Characters Matt (Matty) - A boy from the village, the main protagonist. He has the gift of being able to transfer his life force to others. Trademaster - An antagonist whose trades corrupt the people when they trade away their deepest self. Kira - Seer's daughter, the female protagonist. She has a gift that enables her to weave tapestries that can see what is ahead of her or what awaits her. Leader - From the first book, Jonas escaped to Village and is now the Leader of it. Seer - Kira's father. He is very wise, though he does not have any ability of his own. He is blind. Mentor - The teacher in the village. He has a birthmark, a bald spot on his head, that disappeared when he traded his honor away (revealed in Son). Jean - A close friend of Matty; Mentor's daughter. Cover Gallery 884361.jpg|Early Edition Cover 12930.jpg|2004 Edition Cover 51KDUstDReL.jpg|Mass-Market Paperback Edition Cover d7763e4b7544bf68f368c3b7df40a4e5.jpg|Recent Edition Cover Category:Books